Essence of Life
by FanOingo
Summary: Based on the short story, "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button", Sophie is a girl who's aging is put backwards as she tries in vain to find her real father and possibly learn about the way she was born. Rated T for Sexual Themes & Drug References.


_Life. A miracle that god himself has bestowed for many generations to those who occupy the human race. A power only man himself can accomplish in more ways than one. A miracle that if handled wrong, could cause something very curious and unlikely to happen. So it is natural that you would give such a power in the hands of a good man that has done no wrong. Alongside time itself, both these powers have given all of us a chance to live.  
_

_But there was one person I knew who's life was unlike anyone I had ever met in my childhood. Her name was Sophie. I need not tell you her last name now. But I will in time. The tale of my darling friend Sophie is not one for the light-hearted. It is easily a tale that would best be left on your bookshelf. But I have unwillingly seeked enough courage to tell you her story and what I experienced with her._

If I could begin the tale of Sophie, then it must start before she was even born...

Venice, Italy 1921...

Our story begins with an ordinary couple in Venice. Their names were Nausicaa and Asbel. Nausicaa was about 30 in her prime while Asbel was about 29. They were a happy couple with each other who lived near the canals of Venice in a lovely furnished house. For many years they lived in peace with themselves as well as the neighboring couples along the street. Nausicaa would always wake up in the morning, cook and eat breakfast with her husband and would then proceed to shopping in town or spending the day with her friends.

Asbel on the other hand would wake up in the morning, eat with his wife and would then proceed to the docks for work with his fellow gentlemen. Later he would come home and lay down and take long naps. Afterwards he go out with his friends to the local bar and associate with his friends. He normally wouldn't come home until one in the morning. By the time he made it to his bedroom, his wife was already fast asleep.

The same routine followed happily for 3 years in their marriage. However, on November 16th of 1924, Nausicaa pleaded to Asbel that she wished to have a child. The young husband promised that he would help his wife succeed in giving birth to their first born. Unfortunately, many failed attempts came to the couple in trying to produce a child. Soon, Nausicaa started to lose faith. Asbel, on the other hand, was determined to make his wife happy.

After months of trying, Asbel had become completely discouraged in himself and his attempts at having a child. Luck seemed to be lost for both Nausicaa and Asbel. They would barely talk to each other or even stare at each other on rare occasions.

It was up until one day, near the docks, that Asbel was given a strike of luck. Asbel had been told by one of his fellow workers that he knew of a magician who could possibly help Nausicaa. Without hesitation, Asbel forcingly begged for the location of where this great and powerful sorceror could be found.

"Aye, this magician be located near the very end of town. Near the alleys he resides in a small house with a great chimney that puffs the biggest clouds of smoke you'll ever see." said the young worker.

"I must give thanks to you a thousand times. May great fortune come upon you" said Asbel as he ran off towards the end of town. But, little did Asbel know what was in store for him as he ran off towards the dark alleyways of Venice.

On his first encounter with the magician in his abode, Asbel was met face to face with a strapping young man with flowing blonde hair who appeared to be 25. "So tell me, why have you come to visit the great Howl Pendragon?" said the magician.

Asbel was taken aback at first at the young wizard's appearance. But he wouldn't let his curiosity get the best of him. Asbel had told Howl of what he had wanted and the response he had gotten came to him as a shock. "I'm sorry my friend. But I do not use my powers to give and take life." said the young magician.

"Please. I beg of you. I have tried many a day to keep my wife happy. This child means the world to her. If I cannot fullfil her wishes, then I would have no reason to live." said Asbel as he got down on his knees and begged. Howl had to think for a minute. He could see that Asbel would go to extraordinary lengths to keep his pride and joy happy.

"I see that you have great determination to keep you and your wife happy. Very well. I will help you. Tomorrow night, tell your wife to come here at the stroke of 10 and don't be late." said Howl with a smirk on his face.

"Oh thank you Howl." said Asbel with delight. He quickly shaked the magician's hand and rushed out the door running back to his home. Howl simply smiled as the young man left to tell his wife the good news. Howl closed the door and started to work. Within five hours, Howl had created a potion and placed it inside a small vial that he kept safe in vest.

The following night, Nausicaa decided to go to Howl's quarters alone and promised Asbel that he would be able to see the child once it was born. Nausicaa felt bad that Asbel went through so much trouble for her. So she decided to give him a night off and let him do whatever he wished. Across the edge of town and into the dark alleyways Nausicaa walked. She decided to dress elegantly as Howl planned a dinner especially for her. To cover herself from the cold, she wore the finest dress she could find along with a black fur coat to match.

Once she noticed the small looking house was lit and the smoke was coming from the chimney, she took a brief moment to smell the intoxicating aromas that spewed out from the chimney. Nausicaa could smell a different variety of all sorts as she stood there in the cold. Just then, her moment was interrupted as Howl opened the door and ushered her inside.

"My dear lady. You look dazzling tonight. Please have a seat anywhere if you wish." said Howl. Nausicaa smiled at the young man's hospitality. She noticed that Howl was dressed almost as elegantly as she was as he had his hair trimmed perfectly, he had a red vest with numerous pockets on as well as a pair of black pants to match.

"Wow. You look stunning good sir." said Nausicaa politely.

While Howl prepared their drinks he said "Please. Call me Howl." Nausicaa giggled for a second as Howl finished pouring their drinks. Behind her back, Howl poured about two drops of the potion he had concocted the previous night into Nausicaa's drink. He stirred it gently as it's color started to form. "Now then...shall we proceed with dinner as planned?" asked Howl as he handed the drink to Nausicaa. As she took big sips from her glass, she nodded. "Very well then." said the young wizard.

After what seemed like hours, Nausicaa and Howl had finished their main course. The two had started a long conversation that seemed to go on forever. At this point, Howl really seemed to think Nausicaa was officially his friend. But as the hours past, the effect of Howl's potion started to unfold. "Ooohh...I feel kinda weird." said Nausicaa. Nausicaa started to feel extremely tired and weak.

"What's wrong?" asked Howl. But he couldn't get an answer. Nausicaa had collasped on the ground, unconscious for now. As much as it started to hurt Howl, he had to put his plan into motion. "Forgive me Asbel." said Howl as took Nausicaa upstairs into his room and laid her on his bed and began with his plan...

When Nausicaa had finally awaken, it was daylight and she was lying in her own bedroom. At that instant, Asbel rushed into the room and shouted, "My love wake up! There is great news!" Nausicaa had jolted awake only to extremely strange.

"What's all the excitement about?" she asked. Asbel stared at his wife in amazement. Nausicaa then looked down at her stomach only to see that she had looked like she was nine months pregnant. Nausicaa gasped at the sight, not knowing what to say. "What is this? How long have I been asleep for?"

"Nausicaa...you've been asleep for only two days. I called the doctor and he said that you were expected to have our daughter tonight." said Asbel. Shocked at her wish finally coming true, she fainted, fully exposing her pregnant stomach. Asbel decided to keep watch over her until the night.

Later that evening, the miracle of birth started to take place. Asbel stayed outside the bedroom as he listened to his wife scream in pain. He prayed deeply that his new born daughter would be alright. The screaming seemed to stop. However, the doctor ran out of the room holding his mouth in shock and he grabbed his bags and ran out the door.

"Nausicaa? Nausicaa! What's the matter?" asked Asbel as he ran into the room. Asbel soon heard Nausicaa crying as she held the infant in her arms. But these were not tears of joy, Asbel knew that. "Nausicaa. What's the matter? Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"No Asbel. Look..." cried Nausicaa as she showed the newborn baby girl to Asbel. Asbel only jolted back with a look of fear on his face. For his newborn daughter looked like she was almost 90 years old in age. Asbel had tears drop down from his eyes as he stepped back towards the window.

"Howl...Howl!" Asbel shouted out the window as he cried in deep shame.

_But when he shouted for Howl's name, the wizard never appeared and the couple was left with a 90 year old child. Asbel had no choice, but to let the girl become an orphan. Asbel rushed back to Howl's house as the lights in the alleyway started to dim and the snow started to fall. Wrapped in a bundle, the young infant was carried towards the magician's house. On the front porch was where Asbel left his daughter, hoping that Howl will take back what he had created._

Kneeling down towards his daughter, Asbel said "Forgive my little one. I wish I could've spent my whole life with you. But now I know that playing with the gift of life will never benefit to anyone in the future. I'm sorry. But I cannot care for you."

With that said, Asbel left his daughter wrapped in a bundle on the doorstep of the magician's house as the snow started to fall onto the dark streets of Venice.


End file.
